The Waterfall
by Lunarfox4554
Summary: Reuploaded: Laharl, Flonne, and Etna are forced to go camping! In this story everyone is a human! What will happen when they have to survive bears, a guide who has no idea about the forest and maybe even a forest fire caused by none other than LAHARL! Sorry had a couple of difficulties so I ended up erasing the story. Same content only slightly edited. LaharlxFlonne EtnaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of its characters except my OC.I do however own a copy of Diagaea Afternoon of Darkness.**

**Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC and in this story everyone will be humans. This idea popped into my head ,but I never thought of putting it on Fanfiction. In case you're wondering the school uniforms will be like the front cover of The School Of Maoh. Now on to my first story so please go easy on me. Laharl: wait why are we humans in ths story again? Me: Because I want to make lots of romantic scenes with you and Flonne-chan sooo enjoy the story! Laharl: Damn you.**

**Chapter one: A Mid-School Crisis**

" Prince~ Oh Prince~ Prince! Wake up already!" an angry voice shouted.

"Ugh... Shut it Etna I'm trying to sleep!" another voice grumbled.

Etna was a 14 year old girl with red hair that was pulled up into two pigtails. She had a canine tooth and bright red eyes. She was in a school uniform which consisted of: a maroon skirt, maroon knee-high socks, and a white blouse. 'Prince Laharl' as most people called him was a short 13 year old kid. He had azure blue hair and blood-red eyes. Currently, he was on his bed trying to ignore Etna.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you're late for school again" Etna mumbled.

"What? What time is it?" Laharl yelled as he fell off his bed.

"8:45 and school starts at 9 AM so you better hurry~" Etna said.

"You better not leave without me, Etna!" Laharl growled as he put on his school uniform, put gel on his hair, and brushed his teeth.**(Yes in this story he has hygene be glad)**

Etna had already left and was now walking toward the house next door.

"Flonne~ come on we're gonna be late for school" Etna cried out as she reached the fence.

"I'm coming just wait a minute please!" Flonne yelled out. She was a 15 year old girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She came out in a school uniform just like Etna only her's had a blue skirt and ribbon. The rest of her uniform was white.

"Hi Etna! Where's Laharl?"Flonne asked.

All three of them were in the same grade despite the age difference.

"Etna! I told you to wait for me!" Laharl yelled.

"Well I didn't feel like it" Etna said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Good morning Laharl!" Flonne said cheerfully.

"Morning lovefreak... *sigh* Let's hurry up I don't feel like dealing with the stupid teachers!" Laharl mumbled. They soon started running to school.

**(Time skip)**

The three of them were in science class. Laharl and Etna had a bad reputation in school. They were considered the most troublesome out of the entire school. Laharl was the tough, bad-tempered, trick-playing, bad kid. He had a club of girl admirers, but he usually ignored them. Most people thought he was all talk and no bite and some idiots ended up challenging him. Biggest mistake of their lives, they ended up in the hospital for a week.

Next, was Etna, she was the beauty obssessed, bad-tempered, prank-playing,smart, and mischeveous girl. If anyone was brave enough **(or stupid enough)** to challenge her she would beat them to a pulp.

Lastly, there was Flonne, she was kind and gentle. She was also a lovefreak, so it took a lot to make her mad. But, when she gets mad you better watch out. Some guys wanted to take advantage of her and lets just say they went to the hospital for a month." Okay class its almost summer and I was wondering who wiill sign up for camping" the teacher, or Mid-boss as most of the kids call him said.

"Camping is stupid" Laharl mumbled.

" Well I'm glad you think that Laharl because you're going camping whether you want to or not. You too Etna" Mid-boss stated.

"What?" Etna and Laharl said in unison.

"The reason is simple, both of you are failing all of your classes and you need extra credit. So, both of you will go camping together ~" Mid-boss replied in a sing song voice.

"Screw you!" Laharl and Etna yelled in unison again.

"Now, Now if you want I'll let Flonne come along if no one wants to go camping. Okay so who wants to go camping?" Mid-boss said as he sweatdropped. No one dared to raise their hand for fear of Etna and Laharl.

"Umm o-okay t-then Flonne will you go camping with them please?" Mid-boss said nervously.

"I will be glad to go Mr. Mid-boss" Flonne said cheerfully.

"Thank you mademoiselle but alas my name is not Mid-boss it is Vyers" Mid-boss explained.

"*ahem* Getting back on topic you are to give a well written report about what you experience while you were out camping. In order to make sure you are not lying I will have Flonne here to tell me the truth deal. You will also be excused from all of your classes starting tomorrow so good luck~" Mid-boss smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Yes i do not own Disgaea or any of its characters except for my OC who will be introduced later.**

**Hey! finally moving to chapter two okay I forgot to mention this in my last Chapter sorry if there's some mispellings english isn't my first language. Anyway, on with the story! Oh and if words are missing its because when I upload a story it cuts out some of the words. So please tell me what to do when that happens! Oh and a special thank you to ****Overlord Exor for reviewing!**

**Chapter two: Background**

**(After School)**

Laharl, Etna, and Flonne were getting ready to go camping the next day. Flonne decided to sleep over at Etna's and Laharl's house. Etna and Laharl were as close as a brother and sister. After all Etna pledged loyalty to Laharl's father after he saved her.

**(Flashback Time)**

Before Laharl was born, Laharl's father, Krichevskoy, took Etna in as one of the family. Ever since, she has been loyal to Laharl's father and stayed with them. However, one day Laharl's mother died from a horrible sickness and it caused Laharl to shut out the feelings of love.

He was only 3 at at the time and whenever Krichevskoy asked Laharl if he loved him, he would simply say "No, I hate you" and smile.

Krichevskoy smiled and left Laharl some puzzling words before he died of an unkown reason.

What he said was "Laharl you might not believe in love right now but one day you will open your heart to love. When that day comes I..." He never managed to finish his thoughts.

Etna was left to take care of Laharl even though she could barely stand him. They had a butler of course ,but he was lazy and only did the chores. To sum it all up he was one of the worst guardian ever. Both Etna and Laharl were unbarerable in school.

Laharl always got into fights and Etna never did her homework. Despite that the teachers couldn't handle them and passed them. Flonne came into the picture when Laharl was 12 and Etna was 13. Up until that point Laharl and Etna never had neighbors.

Flonne a happy-go-lucky girl was oblivious to the evil feeling the house next door gave. Much like her uncle who was also a lovefreak. She started out by trying to become friends with them, which failed horribly.

They played pranks on her and called her names, but she still smiled. Later on, Flonne found out what had happened to Laharl's parents and offered to become his parent, which made Etna laugh her ass off. Etna started becoming friends with Flonne and soon Laharl opened up more as well.

**(End of the mini flashback)**

" This is stupid why do we have to go camping" Laharl grumbled.

"Because you got bad grades Prince. Its all your fault Prince" Etna stated.

"Hey! you got bad grades too you know!" Laharl countered.

"That doesn't matter. At least I know I wasn't trying if not I would have passed no sweat" Etna smirked.

"Stop fighting! We have to finish packing, so we can go camping tomorrow" Flonne interfered.

"Fine whatever. Hey Flonne where do you want to sleep. In my room, with the Prince, or in the guest room?" Etna smiled.

"What the hell? Don't offer my room to her like its no big deal!" Laharl yelled.

"Oh come on Prince, you know you want her to sl-" Etna was interrupted by Flonne.

"Please be quiet Etna, I'll sleep in your room so please stop arguing!" Flonne pouted.

"Fine, you got lucky this time Prince" Etna said as she glared at Laharl.

**(Night time...)**

Flonne and Etna were getting ready for bed. Flonne was dressed in a blue tank top and black pants bottoms. While Etna was in a black tank top and red pajama pants.

"Hey Flonne do you have a crush on the Prince?"

"W-What m-makes you say t-that?" Flonne asked with a blush across her face.

"Oh I'm just curious and I'm sure he has a crush on you too" Etna smirked.

Flonne just layed there silent and unmoving.

"Etna please keep it a secret from Laharl. I don't want him to know that I have a crush on him" Flonne whispered.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know and I promise I won't tell the Prince that you like him" Etna stated.

"Thank you Etna. Although I don't think he likes me back I mean he's always so mean to me" Flonne pouted.

"As if, I mean all he does is argue with you. With me he fights the same goes for everyone else" Etna stated.

"You think so..."

"I know so. Anyway changing topic, you did tell your uncle whats-his-name that you were going to stay here. Right?" Etna asked.

"Its uncle Lamington, Etna, and yes I told him. He also told my parents and little sister that I was going camping" Flonne giggled.

"*yawn* I'm tired Flonne lets go to sleep" Etna whispered as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight Etna..." Flonne smiled as she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**And done anyway it was a short chapter i'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyway please review and you get a cookie ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Disgaea or any of its characters. If I did Flonne and Laharl would be together and Etna would I don't know eat more pudding I guess.**

**Okay so on to the 3rd Chapter and I would like to thank Rayne Lockheart for adding me to her favorite author/story list. Thank you so much Rayne Lockheart! Okay now since I don't like waiting for people to update I try and update as soon as I can. Now then let the third chapter begin!**

**Chapter three: Its Time for Some Camping!**

**(The next morning...)**

Laharl awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Mmm...That smells good! I wonder who's cooking it can't be Etna she's to lazy and I know its not that stupid excuse for a butler" Laharl said as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Etna sitting down on the kitchen table in a daze and drool in the corner of her mouth.

"Oi! Etna who's cooking?" Laharl asked raising one eyebrow.

"Huh? oh Flonne and she said she'll even make some dessert if we have enough time of course" Etna replied as she snapped out of her daze.

"Wait the lovefreak can cook?"

"Yeah, she says, she's the one who cooks and does chores around her house. I think its because her uncle is always at work or something" Etna stated.

Laharl was about to reply when Flonne came in and said " Breakfast is ready!"

She smiled and placed the food on the table. For each person the breakfast consisted of: Milk, orange juice, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit, harsh browns, and a cup of pudding.

"Dig in everyone" Flonne smiled as she sat down to enjoy her breakfast as well.

Laharl started to scarf the food down, while Etna savored the taste of her food. After they finished, it was 11:45. **(Yeah Laharl and Etna woke up late)**

"Okay so if we hurry we could catch the 12'o clock train that leads to a park that's close to the forest" Flonne said as she read the train schedule.

They headed out to the train station and barely made it to the 12'o clock train.

"We barely made it . Okay so, we need to get off at the next stop" Flonne explained. When the train stopped it was already 12:30.

"Okay so all we have to do now is go through this park" Flonne smiled.

"Wait I know this park and there's no way I'm going in there" Etna stated forming an 'X' with her hands.

"Why not Etna, is this a bad park?" Flonne asked.

"For me it is, its called 'make out park' for a reason. Couples come here to suck face which is gross!" Etna said sticking her tongue out.

"Wait c-couples gross let's find a way around this park!" Laharl agreed.

"No this park, is a park full of love! You two can finally see the value of love by going through here!" Flonne said as she went into the park.

Etna sighed and followed Flonne, Laharl slowly trailing behind. As they were moving through the park Flonne kept going on and on about love. While, Etna and Laharl had their heads down and were flustered

. "I can't believe I have to go through this stupid park..." Laharl mumbled.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life..." Etna whispered to herself.

"Oh come on you guys its not that bad I mean you are enjoying the wonders of love~" Flonne giggled.

"...Look the entrance to the forest let's hurry up and go!" Etna said trying to get out of the conversation.

They reached the forest gates where a guide was waiting for them.

"Hey! My name's Link. I'll be your guide for a week" Link said with a smile.

He had light brown hair, dark brown eyes,and a red headband tied around his head. He was wearing brown baggy shorts, a white t-shirt, and brown boots.

"Umm...Hi Link where are we going to go excatly?" Flonne asked.

"Uh not sure. I guess we could just travel through the path so ready to go camping you three!" Link replied in a cheerful voice.

"Are you sure your the guide 'cuz you look like you're still in highschool" Etna accused.

"Etna has a point there. Are you really a guide?" Laharl asked.

"Not really but I have to work here in order to support my family. And yeah I'm in highschool. I'm 16 by the way" Link sighed.

"Wow~ you love your family enough to go through this suffering! *sniff* That's so amazing!" Flonne exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Umm...Thanks I guess."

"Great the lovefreak won't shut up about love anymore!" Laharl grumbled.

"Lovefreak...?" Link questioned.

"Don't ask" Etna responded.

"Laharl open your heart to love it's an amazing feeling to have!" Flonne yelled at Laharl.

"I don't care. Love is stupid!" Laharl countered. "Are they always like this" Link asked Etna.

"Pretty much so, if you're gonna travel with us you better get used to it" Etna replied.

"Wait I got an idea. *ahem* Hey you two!" "What?" Flonne and Laharl replied in unison.

"They say if two people argue a lot it means they really care for eachother" Link smirked.

Flonne and Laharl blushed and turned away from eachother.

"T-That's stupid, me caring for the l-lovefreak as if" Laharl mumbled.

Flonne frowned and walked away.

"Link, Etna let's go. We should cover as much ground as we can before sundown" Flonne mumbled.

Laharl tensed when she didn't call him, but shrugged it off as he followed Link and Etna.

"Was it something I said?" Link asked, worry all over his face.

"No it was what the stupid Prince said" Etna replied in an irritated voice.

They walked in silence until they decided to set up camp. After they set up two tents, Flonne started cooking and gave everyone a different portion of food. To Etna she gave her 2 fishes, 1 bowl of soup, and 2 puddings. To Link she gave him 4 fishes, 2 bowls of soup, 1 pudding, and a chocolate bar. To herself it consisted of 2 fishes, 1 bowl of soup, and a pudding. To Laharl, she gave him 1 half cooked fish, 1/2 a bowl of soup, and no pudding.

"Hey lovefreak what the hell is this?" Laharl asked before thinking.

"I'm sorry did you hear something Etna or is it just me?" Flonne said puffing out her cheeks.

"...Stop ignoring me dammit!" Laharl yelled.

"You know what I hate Etna, people who fake being nice to you" Flonne said irritated.

Link was sitting there feeling left out, and Etna was getting more irritated by the second.

"Will you guys just shut up already! Jeez, you're starting to piss me off!" Etna yelled.

"I'm going to sleep goodnight" Flonne muttered as she was about to go into the tent.

"Hey Flonne why are you so mad at me?" Laharl questioned. Flonne turned around her bangs covering her eyes.

"As if you care Laharl! You only care about yourself!" Flonne yelled as tears were falling from her eyes.

She hurried inside the tent leaving a wide-eyed Laharl dumbfounded.

"Great just great now Flonne is crying. *sigh* I'm going to bed. Oh and Prince if you don't know why Flonne's mad at you then you truly are a dumbass" Etna said as she went inside the tent.

Laharl huffed and walked into his tent.

"Umm...What just happened..." Link asked to no one and sighed.

**Finally done this chapter was I guess dramatic. Not even the second night of camping and Flonne and Laharl are already fighting. -Sigh- Laharl never learns oh well! They'll make up next chapter probably. Anyway please review so, I can have a purpose to update! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own disgaea ,but I wish I did.**

**Okay I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner I've been really busy lately. As, a result this chapter will be really really short. However I will make the next chapter really long promise. Now on with chapter 4! Also thank you Rayne Lockheart for your review!**

**Chapter 4: A late night talk**

**(In the girl's tent)**

" Flonne are you ok?" Etna asked after she entered the tent.

"Etna, Laharl is really mean and stupid. You were wrong he treats me worse than he does anyone else. I mean he always says the meanest things to me and always insults me " Flonne pouted.

"Woah there he doesn't fight with you physically does he? No, because he likes you. He only says mean things to you 'cuz he's stubborn and doesn't want to admit it. Trust me Flonne I mean have I ever let you down" Etna said.

"Actually yes you have by not letting the feeling of love in your heart..."

"Umm...That doesn't count. I mean, in telling you some advice. Yeah that's it in telling you some advice hehe" Etna sweatdropped.

"Sure it is Etna. -sigh- I just don't know but I felt like I was being too mean to Laharl..."

"I think that little twerp deserved it. I mean did you see the look he had when you didn't call his name that was hilarious!" Etna laughed slightly.

"I knew it! I was too harsh on him. What should I do? I guess I'll come up with something tomorrow. Goodnight Etna" Flonne whispered.

"Yeah night Flonne" Etna replied as they both drifted off to sleep.

**(Guy's tent)**

"T-those two...Why is Flonne so mad at me? Not just that Etna's also mad at me...Argh! stupid girls they always want to get under my skin!" Laharl growled.

"Hey Laharl! Do you really not know why Flonne's mad at you?" Link asked as he entered the tent.

"No! Stupid lovefreak. She always gets under my skin, sometimes even more than that annoying, smartass Etna!"

"Geez! You really are hopeless aren't you. I can't tell you ,but can I ask you one question?" Link said slightly irritated.

"Sure whatever" Laharl mumbled.

"Do you have a crush on Flonne?" Link asked seriously.

"W-What the l-lovefreak no way! And besides I don't trust you completely so don't you dare ask me private questions, got it!" Laharl threatened as a pink blush covered his face.

"Peachy" Link smirked.

Laharl glared at Link for a second more before he turned and laid in his sleeping bag. Link sighed and turned off the lantern as he drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Okay thats the end of the short chapter hope you enjoyed it! Please review and feel free to give me your opinions on future chapters. I will try to update as soon as I can so wish me luck! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of its characters except for my OC.**

**I'm getting tired of the disclaimer but it is necessary. Ok now then welcome to chapter 5! But before you start reading chapter 5 I would like to Thank the people who favorited my story.**

**Gracias emichelle99 por agregar me en tu lista de favoritos, y si tengo mala ortografia haha siempre he tenido mala ortografia.X3 (Spanish is my first language by the way)**

**Dreamer-Sara I would like to thank you for adding me to your favorites list and reading my story. :D**

**Thank you star003 for adding me to your favorites list and for reading my story. :D**

**Thank you Rayne Lockheart for reviewing all of my chapters so far I really appreciate it! X3**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Hot springs and a starry sky? **

**(In the morning)**

Everyone woke up early and ate breakfast quietly. After breakfast they headed out. You could cut the tension with a knife. Finally, Etna broke the silence.

"Um hey Link do you know if there's any hotsprings in this forest?"

"Why would there be a hotspring in a forest? I may not know that much about this forest ,but I do know there are no hotsprings in a forest" Link said matter-of-factly.

"Then what do you call that steam over there?" Laharl pointed out.

"Wow! My wish came true, call dibs on being the first one to go in~" Etna yelled as she ran towards the hotspring.

"Wait Etna! I'll go with you!" Flonne shouted.

"It's not like I haven't been wrong before..." Link said as he sweatdropped.

"What do we do?" Laharl questioned.

"Wait until they finish their girl time?" Link suggested.

"Why not."

**(1 1/2 hours later)**

"Geez! What the hell is taking them so long!" Laharl sighed.

"I don't know maybe they fell asleep or something" Link replied.

"Eeeek!" they heard a shriek coming from Flonne.

"Flonne!" Laharl yelled as he and Link ran towards the hotspring.

When they got there they saw 10 huge snakes surrounding the hotspring.

"What the hell are all these snakes doing here?"

"Who knows ,but we have to scare them away!" Link said as he pulled out his dagger.

Laharl nodded and pulled out his katana. They managed to kill 6 of the snakes while the other 4 slithered away.

"Hey! Are you two a-" Link was suddenly hit in the face with a rock.

"You stincken' perverts! How dare you come here to peep at us!" Etna furiously yelled.

"Get away Laharl! you stupid pervert!" Flonne screamed as a blush covered her face.

"W-Wait Flonne, what are you doing with that ro-" Laharl was hit in the face with a giant rock. **(Don't worry they had towels on. They were actually about to leave...)**

**(After that little incident)**

"Well, how were we suppose to know that you only came to scare away the snakes?" Etna was in a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and her hair was down.

"Well at least no one got hurt" Flonne giggled. She was in a blue tank top, black shorts, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Speak for yourself lovefreak!" Laharl groaned.

He had a cut on his cheek and red hand prints on both cheeks. Link however, had a puffy face and red hand marks on both cheeks.

"Oh be quiet Laharl and let me put this band-aid on your cheek" Flonne smiled. Laharl crossed his arms and legs and started blushing. Once she finished putting the band-aid on, she giggled. At least she's back to normal for now that is.

"Well, how about we go to the hotspring too, Laharl" Link said as he got up.

Laharl nodded and followed him.

"About time the Prince made some guy friends!"

"I heard that Etna!"

"Aaah!" Etna shouted out in surprise.

"But I thought Laharl had lots of guy friends, oh well" Flonne said happily as she got ready to make dinner.

The guys in the meantime were soaking in the hotspring. After about 40 minutes they got tired and headed back to the camp. Laharl was in a white t-shirt and red shorts. Link was in a black t-shirt and brown shorts.

"So how was the hotspring?" Flonne asked.

"Good" Laharl and Link replied in unison.

They ate dinner and went to sleep. The only difference that night was that, everyone seemed so lively.

**(Laharl's dream, Laharl's POV)**

"Flonne no don't! You're gonna fall in you idiot!"

"Don't worry Laharl it's safe" Flonne smiled.

She was getting water from a fast moving river that led up to a waterfall.

"No its not you idiot! Now come on before you fall in!" I yelled.

"But we need water or else we won't have enough to last us two days" She whined.

"Fine I'll get the water just get away from there before something bad happens!" I yelled.

'I can't lose her not like my mom. I won't lose her, I'll protect her.'

"You mean it Laharl!" she squealed happily.

"Yeah now hurry up!"

"Okay~!" she giggled as she stood up and was about to begin walking towards me when she slipped.

"Flonne!"

"Laharl!"

*Splash!*

She fell in the current and was heading straight to the waterfall.

"Flonne I-I won't lose you not like I lost her!" and just like that I jumped into the river. 'I will protect her' that was the only thing going through my head as we both fell down the waterfall. Will this be the end for us?

**(End of Dream)**

"*Gasp* W-What the hell? What was that dream just now? I would never say those things especially to the lovefreak..." I said denial was all over my voice.

I was drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"Why did I dream of that?" I whispered. I wonder what would I do if that really happened?

"I should go to sleep I don't have time to be thinking about this..." I whispered as I tried to forget that stupid nightmare. But deep down in my mind I knew I won't be able to forget that damn nightmare. Soon, I drifted off to a peaceful slumber, for now that is.

**(The next morning, Normal POV)**

"*Yawn* I'm still sleepy..." Flonne said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah Flonne but you're the cook of this group. So, if you don't cook breakfast who will?" Etna complained as she gave a big yawn.

"If you want I can cook breakfast. I mean I've been a terrible guide and I want to make up fo it" Link offered.

"Wait, you can cook?" Etna asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I might not be as good as Flonne, but I can try" Link smiled.

"Thank you so much Link!" Flonne said as she hugged him.

"Hey lovefreak when are you go-, What the hell are you doing?" Laharl growled.

"Huh? oh I'm thanking Link for offering to cook in my place!" Flonne said happily.

"So your not cooking today. Okay Link! You better know how to cook understand?" Laharl glared at Link.

"Y-Yeah haha I-I'm pretty good at cooking I think..." Link chuckled nervously.

Link left to start cooking dinner while Flonne and Etna got dressed after they shood Laharl away.

"Hey Laharl? Were you jealous when Flonne hugged me?" Link asked with a smirk.

"N-No why would I care if the lovefreak hugged you?" Laharl stuttered.

"I don't know maybe because you like her. By the way I've been meaning to ask why do you call lovefreak?" Link asked.

"Because she's obssessed with love and kindness and all that other crap" Laharl mumbled.

"That's true I guess... Oh and breakfast is ready!" Link exclaimed.

Both Etna and Flonne came out of the tent and sat down on the logs to eat. Everyone ate 1 1/2 of snake meat, 2 fishes, water, and some fruit.

"Geez, it's only been 3 days and I'm already tired of fish" Etna said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh come on Etna it's not that bad I mean fish is healthy for you" Flonne encouraged.

"Whatever" Etna mumbled as she chewed on her fish. After breakfast they set out again.

"Okay everyone we have to be careful around here" Link warned.

"Why?"

"Because there's lots of bears around here so, we have to be careful when we cook fish."

"So what I'm not afraid of some stupid bears HAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl laughed his signature laugh.

"Gah! Be quiet Laharl you're gonna' attract the bears!" Link said urgently.

"Who cares bears are stupid and I bet they would make great practice dummies for me HAHAH-" Laharl was interrupted as he heard a snap behind him.

"Huh? Well what do you know the stupid bear came here to fight" Laharl smirked.

"Not good so umm yeah... Let's run away!" Link said as Flonne grabbed Laharl by the collar and ran behind Link.

"Hey! Let go of me lovefreak! I can easily take down that stupid bear!" Laharl protested.

"You idiot the bears here are different from other bears! These bears travel together instead of alone!" Link explained.

"But I only see one bear" Etna stated.

"Yeah look closely!" Link said as he pointed behind the bear.

Everyone took a closer look and they could see 9 more bears. "So what that only means more practice dummies!" Laharl yelled trying to escape Flonne's grip.

"Fine then go ahead and fight them ,but don't kill them!" Link gave up.

"No promises!" Laharl said as he motioned for Flonne to let go of him.

"Do you want me to help out Prince?"

"Do whatever you want?"

"Then I'll help out too" Flonne smiled as she took out a staff.

"What the hell lovefreak? Why were you running away then?" Laharl asked.

"Because people always say 'Listen to your guide' at least that's what I heard" Flonne replied.

"You really are dense aren't you" Laharl said as he got his katana out.

"Hate to break up the little love fest but we got bears to kill!" Etna shouted as she took out her spear.

Link sat down behind them with a flag that said 'Go get them you three'.

Laharl knocked out two bears and killed the other two. Etna knocked out two bears and killed one. Finally, Flonne knocked out all three bears.

"Wow, I didn't think you would actually fight them, but... Did you have to kill some of the bears?" Link exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" Etna asked.

"The bears are suppose to be protected. That's the reason I didn't want to fight them" Link sweatdropped.

"And you tell us this now! Why didn't you just tell us before?" Etna asked.

"Because Laharl kept arguing and it got on my nerves" Link stated as a vein popped out.

"Whatever let's just go" Laharl said as he started walking. Everyone sighed and followed him.

**(5 hours later)**

"The sun's going down let's set up camp near the lake" Link said.

Flonne, Laharl, and Etna nodded. They did their typical routine of setting up camp and eating dinner. After, they finished replenishing their water they went inside their tents.

**(Later that night, Laharl's POV)**

I couldn't seem to fall asleep even though I was usually out like a light whenever I laid down. I decided to go out near the lake, Link, told me there would be a red moon tonight. Damn, I hate the red moon it reminds me to much of that night. The night that my mom died...

**(Flashback)**

I was around the age of 3. I remember walking to my mother's chamber.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" I heard the voice of my old man.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry but your wife has only minutes before she passes away" the doctor explained. "Hey old man! is my mom gonna die!" I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes. All my old man did was look away, tears silently falling off his face.

"Laharl, please come here" I heard my mother speak. "You're not gonna die right mom?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Laharl I won't die. I'll keep watching over you. I'm so proud of you, even if you are a troublemaker. Laharl do you know what they say about the red moon? They say that the red moon washes away the sins people have commited. I'm sure that when I pass to the other side the red moon will wash away my sins as well. I'll be watching over you from the red moon...Laharl I love you... Don't ever forget... that my...son..." and that was her dying breath.

"Mom! Mom! Don't die! Moooom!" I screamed. At that moment a thought came to me, my mom had just lied to me.

In my mom's funeral I didn't even cry anymore. I swore to myself that I won't let myself get hurt like that ever again. I soon shut away the feelings of love and gave everyone the cold shoulder. That's why I despise that damn red moon...

**(End of Flashback)**

When I got to the lake I was surprised to see the lovefreak sitting there.

"Hey lovefreak why are you here?"

"Oh hi Laharl. I'm just seeing the red moon it's beatiful isn't it" she smiled at me.

"No I hate the red moon" I stated a little too harshly.

"Why do you hate the red moon?"

"It's non of your damn business, you stupid lovefreak!"

"Laharl, I don't want to argue. But, you know your eyes look a lot like the red moon. There's so much sadness in them" she stated sadly.

"Umm...-sigh- I hate that my eyes look like the red moon..." I stated.

We stayed silent for a while until Flonne spoke again.

"You know, they say the red moon is able to wash away your sins. Actually, my uncle Lamington taught me a song about the red moon you wanna hear it?"

I was slightly shocked I never thought the lovefreak of all people would know what the red moon meant. I slowly nodded my head and she started singing.

_"Red moon, Red moon..._

_Cleanses the sinful and makes them anew..._

_Shining brightly in the night sky, waiting for the souls..._

_Who will be born again tonight?_

_Who will be born again tonight?_

_Be born again tonight?"_

"It really is a sad song isn't it Laharl? I hope you feel better goodnight Laharl" Flonne said as she was leaving to go into her tent.

"Hey Flonne...Thanks for everything" I said as I looked at the ground trying to hide my blush.

"Your welcome Laharl"

She really was something. I gave a silent smile and saw her go into her tent. I guess she isn't as bad as I thought she was huh? I stayed out there for a while longer and then went to sleep.

Maybe the red moon isn't as bad as I thought it was...

**Done with chapter 5 finally geez! Okay sorry if Laharl seemed a little (or a lot) OOC I just couldn't help it. I love when Laharl blushes and gets jealous. I added the song red moon because it has to do with Laharls past. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter. BTW the little dream Laharl had is a foreshadowing of things to come. And if anyone who is new on this site is having trouble just PM me and i'll help in anyway I can. So please review and i'll update sooner ^^ Oh and thank you to my friend, Luchia, for reading this story as well!**

**Edit: I've edit my story so hopefully its better than before! R&R ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Laharl: Lunarfox4554 does not own me or Disgaea. Thank me!**

**Flonne: I thought it was thank goodness? Laharl: I'm evil and the overlord so what do you expect! Etna: Wait! what the hell are you doing? Lunarfox4554 usually does the disclaimer. Laharl: Yeah well she's not here right now apperantly she's sick or something. Flonne: Oh thats terrible! **

**Lunarfox4554: No I'm not sick! I**_**was **_**sick but i'm sorta okay...Anyway sorry I haven't updated in a while I got sick, I'm getting ready for my cousin's fifteen (not a big fan of the mall though), and my birthday came up! Yay! So yeah I have been really busy lately. Especially since my mom makes me do chores which cuts down on my free time. Oh and about that little problem see my chapters ended up getting all mixed up so yeah I was forced to erase my story. Okay enough with my rambling on with chapter six!**

**Laharl: Dammit!**

**Lunarfox4554: What was that Laharl~! -evil smirk- **

**Laharl: Nothing...**

**Lunarfox4554: Thought so! Oh and I would like to thank bananapower for reviewing and adding this to your favorites list! Btw I love your PenName its awesome! X3**

**Cyberchao X if your still reading this I took your advice and I also hope its easier to read. **

**Argon1337 ironic isn't it haha. Thank you so much for your review I really appreciate it. Oh and I love your story its really good! ;D Also I could see why you got my OC mixed up with the Link from Zelda. :p (My guess anyway XD)**

**And thank you Rayne Lockheart for reviewing my last chapter and for adding this to your favorites again! XD Btw when will you update your story I'm just curious! (please say soon!)**

**Chapter 6: The Prinny brothers!**

**(The next morning, 4th day of camping)**

"Laharl wake up already! Geez, I can't believe he can even sleep like this!" Link yelled.

"What's with all the noise? The sun is barely coming up and you're making enough noise to wake up the whole forest!" Etna yelled as she barged into the tent.

"Huh? Oh Laharl here wanted me to wake him up early 'cuz he said he had something to do?"

"The Prince wake up early HA! He never wakes up early even a lot of weapons wouldn't work on him" Etna stated.

"Oh well then let's prove it i'll use my dagger!"

Link pointed his dagger at Laharl and stabbed his hand. However, Laharl barely even twitched.

"I guess you were right about that..."

"Told you so! Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my beauty sleep" Etna said as she gave a big yawn.

"Wait! We need to leave as soon as we can either way" Link said.

"Why? Is it bacause of those bears? If they show up again i'll kill them, that way we won't have to eat more fish!" Etna said as she smirked evilly.

"No...It's just that well this forest has what we call jungle boys who love to steal from the campers and, I really don't feel like being charged with murder at the age 16" Link stated.

"Oh come on! It's not like me and the Prince would kill those jungle boys unless of course they aggravate me" Etna smiled.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean..."

Etna shrugged and left the tent. Link looked at Laharl and noticed he was still in the same position as when he first woke up.

"*sigh* What am I gonna' do about him?" Link said tiredly. He sighed once more and left the tent. To his surprise Flonne was already awake and dressed.

"Hey Flonne, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh? I love seeing the sunrise in the morning so I get up extra early!"

"Umm okay? Anyway do you know a good method to wake up Laharl. I've tried everything yet he still doesn't wanna' wake up!"

"Well food usually works, but you could try saying kind words to him. Although if you want I could let you borrow my megaphone!" Flonne said cheerfully.

"Thanks I'll use the megaphone" Link replied.

Flonne nodded and gave Link her megaphone. Link then went back into the tent and with all his might he screamed "WAKE UP LAHARL!"

Blood-red eyes shot open and the blue-haired boy arose from his sleeping bag. "Who dares awaken the great Lah-" Laharl turned and looked at Link.

"Oh its just you. Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Well you told me to wake you up early!"

"I don't remember that!" Laharl said as he went back under the covers.

"I give up!" Link said as he got out of the tent.

**(In another part of the forest)**

"Did you hear that dood?" a voice spoke.

"Yeah I did dood, it must be more campers dood" another voice said.

"Let's go see what present they want to give us dood" a third voice spoke.

"Let's go dood!"

**(Back to the other four)**

"Huh? I think I just heard something maybe it was just my imagination" Link shrugged it off.

The four of them were getting ready to leave when suddenly they heard a snap.

"HAHAHAHA! I think some more bears are here for a rematch" Laharl said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Dood! I see them dead ahead!"

"Hey there camper doods! Give us all your food and no one gets hurt okay dood!"

"Who the hell are you? You're not bears!" Laharl shouted.

"Obviously were not bears dood! We are known as the prinny brothers, dood!" the prinny 'leader' said.

The 'prinny brothers' were dressed in mostly blue. They all had a penguin like hat, brown hair, blue and white jacket, t-shirt with a penguin like logo on it, dark blue shorts, and were barefoot.

"Okay? So what do you want with us?" Etna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"We came here to steal your money, food, and water dood!" The 'leader' yelled.

"But first let us introduce each other, I'm Daichi dood!" the second prinny brother said.

"I'm Takeshi dood..." The third prinny brother said quietly.

"Yeah, Takeshi is quiet when he introduces himself, dood. Anyway I'm Ichiro the leader of the Prinny brothers dood!"**(Note: Ichiro means 'first born', Daichi means 'wisdom', and Takeshi means 'warrior' :D)**

"Does it look like I care what your names are! I just wanna' fight you dammit!" Laharl growled.

"Laharl be nice! They came all this way to see us the least we could do is be friendly!" Flonne argued.

"What a lovefreak, dood. Well you give us no choice dood! Time to ruff' you up" Ichiro stated as he gave a big smirk.

"HA! You think you could beat me? As if you stupid prinny brothers!" Laharl said as he got his katana out.

"Umm Ichiro we don't know how to fight. Takeshi is the only one who does know how to fight, dood" Daichi whispered so only Ichiro could hear.

"So what i'll take on the red head, you take on blondie over there and Takeshi will take on the blue head. This will be as easy as pie, dood!" Ichiro whispered back.

"Okay if your sure Ichiro..."

"Of course I'm sure and GO!"

Ichiro ran towards Etna to attack while Takeshi and Daichi went towards their targets. "Have you no shame attacking a beauty like me penguin boy!" Etna said as she tried to look innocent.

Ichiro stopped for a second as he felt a feeling of guilt wash over him. Etna took this chance and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Ichiro kneeled and coughed. Etna then punched the back of his head and hit his back with the wooden part of her spear.

"That was a dirty trick dood..." Ichiro said as he rubbed his head and back.

"Impressive I thought you would at least be unconscious after those hits. Maybe I should stop going easy on you and kill you instead" Etna smirked evilly.

"No d-dood please do-don't kill me evil empress dood! I-I'll do anything if you don't kill me dood!"

"Anything huh? Fine I'll spare your pathetic life if you become my loyal servants" Etna said as she smirked at Ichiro.

Ichiro was about to agree when he suddenly charged at Etna and hit her straight in the head. Meanwhile, Laharl and Flonne were fighting against Daichi and Takeshi until they heard Etna groan.

" Oh no Etna!" Flonne said worriedly as she looked in the direction where the groan came from.

"Hmph! Serves her right for letting her guard down during a fight" Laharl said with a glare at Flonne. "Now stop getting distracted Flonne or else you'll end up losing to these losers" he continued.

"R-Right I'm sure Etna's alright" Flonne said as she looked at the two boys they were fighting.

"Alright! Ichiro is winning dood!" Daichi exclaimed. "Daichi, let's take care of them and regroup with Ichiro as soon as we can okay, dood" Takeshi said as Daichi nodded.

Daichi ran straight for Flonne while Takeshi went straight for Laharl. Daichi was about to hit Flonne when he was suddenly hit in the face with a staff.

"I'm sorry Mr. Penguin boy but I needed to knock you out" Flonne said as she bowed slightly.

"Stupid lovefreak don't apoligize to the enemy!" Laharl yelled as he crossed swords with Takeshi. "Don't take me lightly dood!" Takeshi yelled as he pushed Laharl back.

"HA! You think you can take me on! Not even an army can slow me down!"

"Yeah an army of idiots! You brag to much dood" Takeshi said as he sweatdropped.

"Shut up you stupid prinny!" Laharl yelled as he hit Takeshi in the head with the back of his katana.

**(Etna's POV)**

That's it this prinny guy is so dead!

"You little, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled at the soon-to-be dead prinny brother.

"Wow did not think this through dood..."

I got my spear out and was about to stab him until I felt something restrain me. I looked back ready to kill the bastard who dares ruin my chance of getting revenge.

"Etna calm down! I can understand why your mad but that doesn't mean you have to kill the guy" Link told me.

"Let me go you idiot!" I struggled to get out of his grip. Woah! Who knew he was this strong it's kind of a shame that he's a 'peaceful/cowardly' guy.

"Etna calm down!" He kept trying to calm me down even though it was pretty much useless.

"I will NOT calm down after what that little bastard did to me!" I screamed out. Hey you can't blame me for being mad at him. I mean he did hit me, and no one hits the beautiful Etna.

"H-Hold her down dood! That way I can hit her with this fish bat" what's-his-name said. Oh so he wanted to hit me huh? That's it he's officially gonna' die today. I turned to Link and gave him a glare that said 'let me go or die' and he immediately let go of me.

"Just try not to kill him please!" Link said as he sighed.

"No promises" I replied as I cracked my knuckles.

"D-Dood I-I'm sorry I-I promise I w-won't do it again dood" The pathetic prinny brother whined. Oh how I'm gonna' enjoy torturing him.

**(Flonne's POV)**

Me and Laharl managed to tie the two prinny brothers and take them to where Etna is, I just hope she's alright. When we finally arrived we saw that Etna was stepping on the poor defenseless prinny brother.

"E-Etna what are you doing?" I screamed. The prinny brother was bleeding and had giant bruises all over his body.

"No I won't stop unless this pathetic prinny brother pledges loyalty to me!" Etna said anger in her voice.

"Oh my! Etna y-you don't mean marriage do you? Have you finally opened your heart to love!" I exclaimed happily.

"What? No I don't mean marriage! I mean as a servant, after all he did hit me with a cheap shot. If he doesn't agree I'll torture him for the rest of his pathetic life hehehe" Etna said with her signature evil smirk.

Oh no I have to think of something before she decides to torture the prinny brother for the rest of his life.

"Umm...Mister prinny brother will you please except her offer so you don't get tortured for the rest of your life" I said giving him a warm smile.

"No way dood! Just working for her will be torture enough dood!" he replied.

"You're wasting your breathe lovefreak let me handle it. Hey stupid prinny brother! If you agree to become our personal servant along with your brothers we'll spare your life. If you don't you'll die got it" Laharl said with his eyes closed.

"Laharl that's mean!"

"Shut it lovefreak! So what will it be" Laharl said his arms crossed as he waited for an answer.

I looked over at the prinny brother and he sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine I'll be your servant dood..."

Well at least he isn't going to die...yet.

**(Normal POV)**

"Good now that that's settled let's move out" Laharl said with a smirk.

"Wait what are we gonna' do about these two" Link pointed at Daichi and Takeshi.

"Splash them with cold water and they'll wake up dood" Ichiro stated as he tried to stand up.

"Okay, Prince do you have cold water?" Etna asked.

"Why the hell would I have cold water for?"

"Well you never know, it could be because-"

"Please don't go there Etna! Anyway just use this megaphone" Link suggested as he handed the megaphone to Etna.

"Okay, *ahem* WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Etna yelled causing the two prinny brothers to wake up and Ichiro to fall down.

"Are you okay brother?" Flonne asked worridly.

"Y-yeah dood you can call me Ichiro if you want though" Ichiro said as he was helped up by Flonne. You could almost see the slight blush on Ichiro.

"Huh? Flonne what the hell are you doing helping that pathetic prinny up?" Laharl yelled.

"Laharl! Stop being so mean to the poor prinny brothers! Don't listen to him Ichiro he's just being a giant jerk!" Flonne yelled as she helped Ichiro back on his feet.

"*Sniffle* Sh-She's so nice dood compared to the other people! She's like an angel among demons dood!" Ichiro stated with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! Now then you all agreed to become my loyal servants so, carry all my bags 'kay" Etna said with a giant smirk. The prinny brothers nodded and sighed as they started carrying all the camping equipment.

"You know I'm glad I made you my servants now I don't have to do any work" Etna smiled.

"Ha! As if you did any work Etna all you do is order me around and annoy Laharl" Link stated.

"Eh, I guess that's true oh well!" Etna said her hands behind her head.

"She really is an evil demon empress" Daichi spoke in a shaky voice.

"Hey look guys I can see the next rest stop and just in time, the sun is going down" Link pointed foward.

"Guess we took most of our time dealing with these idiots. So can the three idiots cook or will the lovefreak cook?" Laharl asked.

"I'll be happy to cook!" Flonne smiled warmly.

"Okay then, I guess Laharl can start the fire this time" Link said as they arrived at the rest stop.

"Why the hell do I have to start the fire?" Laharl glared at Link.

"At least you won't have to set up camp this time" Link stated.

"Fine, I'll start the stupid fire!"

"Woah hey Prince look! There's a waterfall! Hey Link why didn't you tell us we were climbing up a mountain!" Etna asked.

"I thought you would have knowned" Link shrugged.

Laharl decided to ignore the argument between Etna and Link and tried to start the fire. "Okay so you do this with the stick or was it a stone?"

Laharl grabbed a pile of leaves and twigs then started hitting two rocks together. After a while he finally managed to make a fire.

"Finally, geez there's never a flamethrower when you need one" Laharl stated as he crossed his arms. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up causing the flames to grow bigger and spread.

"Huh? Are the flames spreading? Nah its probably my imagination" Laharl shrugged it off.

"Hey Laharl are you done making the fire?"

"Yeah now hurry up and tell the lovefreak to start cooking!"

"You did remember to put rocks around the fire to prevent it from spreading right?"

"Oh sure now you tell me!" Laharl facepalmed. The fire started spreading close to the trees.

"Fire! Fire! We need water dood!" The prinny brothers were freaking out. In order to put out the fire they used up all of their water supply.

"You stupid prinnies! There's a river with water you could use but instead you decide to use up our water supply! What's wrong with you three?" Etna shouted angrily.

"H-Hey Etna calm down I mean the water from the river is fresh water so we can still drink it" Link tried to calm Etna down.

"Hmm, Oh I know that its just that I feel like these three idiots need some discipline!" Etna yelled fire in her eyes.

"You know this is just as bad as getting tortured for life" Daichi stated.

"You got that right dood" Takeshi nodded his head.

"I think I rather die dood" Ichiro mumbled.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Flonne what are you doing?" Laharl yelled to Flonne who was on top of a rock.

"I'm trying to get more water. After all, the prinny brothers were only trying to put the fire away" Flonne giggled.

"Get down from there before you fall lovefreak!" Laharl scolded.

"I won't fall besides if I don't get water we won't have enough water for the rest of the week" Flonne reassured.

'Why does this seem like deja vu...I remember, this seems a lot like my dream' Laharl thought to himself.

"Oi, lovefreak come here i'll get the water" Laharl yelled.

"You mean it Laharl?" Flonne looked slightly surprised.

"Yeah I mean it now come here carefully!" Laharl said.

"Okay, thank you so much-"

*Splash!*

Flonne wasn't able to finish her sentence because she fell from the rock into the fast moving current and was heading straight towards the waterfall. 'This is exactly like my dream' Laharl realized.

"Flonne try to grab on to something and i'll try to pull you out!"

"Laharl! There's nothing to grab onto!"

"This is bad...I guess I don't have a choice. That stupid nightmare of mine came true I guess" Laharl whispered before he jumped into the river as well.

Etna and Link were running to where they heard the yelling from and noticed that Flonne and Laharl were heading straight for the waterfall.

"Prince/Laharl, Flonne!" Etna and Link yelled.

Laharl managed to reach Flonne and held her tightly as they fell down the waterfall.

'Heh my nightmare came true although I won't die because of a stupid waterfall...' Laharl thought as he fell unconcious with Flonne still in his arms.

**Done managed to make this chapter longer. Anyway I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I fail as an author TT^TT Anyway hope you like the little cliffhanger and again I will try to update as soon as I can. I have more free time during school than on summer vacation. Oh and I got an idea for another fanfic although this one won't be a Disgaea fanfic.**

**So please R&R it will make me happy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of its characters except for my OC**

**Chapter 7: How the heck do you survive in a forest?!**

**0-0-0-0**

**Normal POV**

"What the hell are we gonna' do? I mean I promised the prince's father that I would take care of him and now look the prince could be dead for all I know! I mean I know I try to kill him and all but I wanted to be the one to kill him!" Etna shouted angrily.

"Umm Etna stop freaking out already! I'm sure Laharl and Flonne are okay" Link said a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah you're probably right...*sigh* Well I guess we should look for them" Etna gave a small sigh.

"So we have to climb all the way down again" Link swetdropped.

"Psh as if, PRINNIES!"

"Yes Master Etna dood..." Takeshi, Ichiro, and Daichi replied in unison.

"You guys are gonna' carry us all the way down there kay' starting now" Etna smiled evilly.

"What?! You have to be kidding us dood!" The prinny brothers were freaking out.

"Nope now hurry up!"

"Just kill our miserable lives dood" The prinny brothers sighed sadly as they carried both Link and Etna.

"This is wrong but I enjoy this more than walking so I'm okay with it" Link whispered as he layed back to relax.

**0-0-0-0**

"Ugh...Ow my head. What the hell where am I?" Laharl wondered. He was on top of a rock. He was completely drenched in water and was bleeding slightly. Laharl was trying to recall what had happened when a slight whimper was heard to his left.

"Huh? Who's there?" Laharl wondered. Suddenly, the events that had happened minutes before came rushing into his head. "Flonne!" he yelled as he rushed to where he heard the whimper.

"La-Laharl mngh..." Flonne whimpered once more before she fainted again. Laharl found Flonne close to the river's edge. One look at her and you could tell she was in pain. Her skin was looking more pale than usual, she had some bruises on her arms and legs, and her shirt had some tears on it in which blood seeped out slowly.

"F-Flonne..." Laharl immediatly took off his scarf and covered Flonne with it, hoping it'll keep her warm. He looked up and noticed the clouds were getting darker. "Damn, I have to find shelter fast or else the lovefreak will die..." Laharl whispered as he carried Flonne on his back.

After walking for about ten minutes he finally found an abondoned cabin. Laharl hurried inside and inspected the cabin to make sure no one was there. The cabin had two recliners and a loveseat in the middle. It also had a small fireplace in front of the loveseat.

Laharl put Flonne on the loveseat sofa and started looking for a blanket. He went into a little room that had one king-sized bed, cabinets, and some old stuffed animals on the bed. Laharl grabbed the bed sheets and covered Flonne with them. He then headed into the kitchen to look for a lighter.

"Hmm...Where the hell is the lighter!?" Laharl exclaimed. "I wonder who lived here anyway? Maybe it was a girl or something" Laharl mumbled remembering the old stuffed animals. When he finally found the lighter he went back to the living room and started a small fire in the fireplace. **(Yes, this time he did not cause a forest fire.)**

"*sigh* What the hell am I suppose to do now!" Laharl shouted slightly trying not to wake Flonne up. Flonne shifted slightly and she whimpered slightly.

"Huh? Flonne..." he stood up quietly and started looking for a first aid kit. He looked in the kitchen, the bedrom, the living room, and he finally found it in the bathroom. He grabbed it and hurried into the living room.

Laharl tooked the bed sheets off of Flonne and blushed as he realized he had to treat the wound that was on her stomach. He folded her shirt up sligthly as he lifted her into sitting position. He then proceeded to disinfect the wound that was turning purple.

"At times like this I wish Etna was here..." Laharl whispered his face as red as a tomato. He started wrapping the bandage around her stomach and then started tending to her other injuries. "Well at least I covered the main injuries" Laharl continued as he saw Flonne sleep peacefully.

"Why the hell did I get stuck with the lovefreak?!" Laharl yelled. 'Why do I even feel like this whenever I'm alone with her? When I'm with Etna or any other girl I never feel like this' Laharl snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some shuffling.

"Hmm...Laharl what happene-ow" Flonne tried to sit up but the pain from her stomach was to much.

"You idiot you're suppose to rest after sustaining so many injuries" Laharl stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Flonne looked down and was surprised to see all the bandages. She had one around her stomach, left hand, right arm, and a band-aid on her cheek. "Oh my wh-what happened to me?"

"We fell down a waterfall and I had no other choice but to bandage you up" Laharl said as a tint of red creeped up on his cheeks.

"You mean you were the one to bandage me up?" Flonne said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, but why do you look surprised?" Laharl questioned as his eyebrow started twitching.

"Oh umm n-no reason" Flonne tried avoiding the question.

"Spill it lovefreak!" Laharl yelled a little more loudly than intended.

"Well its just I never imagined you would do that" Flonne said looking down and poking her two index fingers together.

"Yeah well I couldn't just let you die then I would be short by one member when we go back to school" Laharl mumbled.

They had a small akward silence until Flonne decided to break it.

"Umm Laharl where are we at anyway?"

"I don't really know, I just found a cabin in the middle of nowhere and came in. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's abandoned."

"Laharl it's bad to go into people's houses when you're not invited!" Flonne scolded.

"There you go again, you and your stupid love talk" Laharl sighed irritated.

"Laharl it's not stupid it's a wonderful feeling-"** (10 minutes of bickering later)**

"Just be quiet lovefreak you almost put me to sleep with your love crap!" Laharl yelled.

"*yawn* I'm tired Laharl...Let's just go to sleep" Flonne said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you going to sleep there or do you want to sleep in the bed?" Laharl said nervously.

Flonne stood up and walked into the room where the king size bed was at. She layed down on one side and Laharl silently laid down on the other side. They both drifted off to a peceful slumber. However, they slowly scooted towards eachother while they were sleeping and were soon hugging in their sleep. **(I know sappy)**

**(Earlier with Etna and Link)**

"Hey Link do you think we should let the prinny brother's rest for a bit" Etna asked with a smirk.

"I don't know should we?" Link asked already knowing she was gonna say no.

"Nah, keep going stupid prinnies!" Etna yelled as she pointed foward.

"B-but we can't go any farther dood" Ichiro whined.

"Fine I'll let you rest but only if you cook a meal that does not have any fish at all" Etna huffed irritated.

"We'll do anything dood..." the prinny brothers sighed.

"Okay you can stop carrying us now" Etna said victoriously.

"Hehe! Etna is definetly evil" Link said as he sweatdropped.

The prinny brother's managed to make a huge dinner for everyone and none of the foods cotained fish.

"You pass go ahead and rest then" Etna said as she happily started eating her food.

"Finally..." The three brother's gobled up their food and went to sleep on top of one of the trees.

"Geez I'm stuffed!" Etna said as she patted her belly.

"Yeah me too! We should probably go to sleep so we can wake up early and start looking for Flonne and Laharl" Link stated.

"Yeah..." and with that both Etna and Link went to sleep in different tents.

**0-0-0-0**

**Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed I just wanted to finish it. BTW I think this is the worst chapter XD. Oh well. Anyway feel free to PM me if you have any ideas for the next Chapter!**

**Thank you Halfmoon 68 for favoriting and reading my story! :D**

**Thank you Rayne Lockheart for reviewing and reading my story! :3**

**LadyFlonne714 I can't believe my story inspired you to join! To be honest I thought my story wasn't all that good. :3 But I'm glad you're enjoying my story and I will await your stories as well. I'll see if I write more stories about Flonne and Laharl in the future though. Anyway thank you for favoriting, reviewing and reading my story I really appreciate it! :D**

**Argon1337 thank you for the wonderful review it really made me happy! I'm sorry if this chapter is suckish XD.**

**And to all the readers thank you for taking your time reading my story!**

**R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 8: This cabin seems familiar...**

**0-0-0-0**

**Laharl's POV**

I felt the sun on my face and something warm next to me. I slowly opened my eyes only to see Flonne's face inches away from mine! I looked down and saw that I had my arms around her tightly. I was about to remove my hands from around her waist when she stirred.

"Mmgh...Good morning Laharl" Flonne whispered as she slowly opened her bright blue eyes. I felt my face heat up as I felt her warm breath close to my lips.

"Umm Laharl why are you hugging me?" Flonne suddenly blurted out. She looked as if she was blushing, maybe she's getting a fever. I decided to just stand up and act as if nothing happened.

Although, what happened was that I fell down the stupid bed!

**Flonne's POV**

I woke up face to face with Laharl! He looked so cute and his crimson eyes were really captivating. "Mmgh...Good morning Laharl" I whispered as I felt his warm breath close to my mouth. Th-this is a little too close and its getting kind of awkward.

Then I realized his arms were wrapped around my waist. "Umm Laharl why are you hugging me?" I said as I felt blood rushing to my face. He seemed to snap out of a trance and let go of me. He turned around and fell off the bed.

I sweatdropped and asked if he was okay. "That fall was nothing..." He said with a small blush? Was he really blushing?

"Oi, lovefreak, go make some breakfast will ya!" Laharl said as he rushed into the restroom.

I pouted, he could have said please at least. I sighed and went into the kitchen to cook. I cooked some eggs and bacon. Apparently, this cabin wasn't being used because there was no food to cook with.

"Hey, lovefreak, is the food ready?" Laharl asked.

I nodded as I set the table with the little food we had. Laharl looked at the food and sighed.

"Do you know how to fish, hunt, or search for berries?" Laharl asked me.

"Umm well...no" I whispered scared that he would yell at me like always.

"Well then I guess I'm gonna' have to kill some bears!" Laharl smirked and cracked his knuckles.

I have a bad feeling about this...

**(Meanwhile...)**

"Where are we going, Master Etna dood?" Ichiro asked.

"Down the mountain, where else?" Etna bluntly answered.

"Hey, Etna why are we even going to the cabin you were talking about?" Link asked.

"To put it simply, I have a feeling the Prince will be there" Etna replied.

"Why?"

"Cuz' Krichevskoy once told me that he and the Prince's mother, Gwen went to a cabin at the foot of a waterfall. They always went there until the Prince was born. So I'm pretty sure that Flonne and the Prince took cover in the cabin" Etna explained.

"Oh...Hey, what happened to Laharl's parents anyway?" Link asked.

"Gwen died because she was ill and Krichevskoy just disappeared. I'm not sure if he died or if he just left" Etna said sadly.

"That's so sad dood!" The prinny brother's said with tears in their eyes.

"You three idiot's were eavesdropping!" Etna said as she hit all three of the prinny brother's on the head.

"Ow dood! It's kind of hard to ignore you when we have to carry you down the mountain!" The brother's replied in unison.

Etna smirked and grabbed three pairs of ear plugs. She put the ear plugs on all of the prinny brothers.

"There now they can't hear me!" Etna smirked.

"So Etna was Krichevskoy an important person to you?" Link asked.

"Hmm I guess you could say that. He was more like my first crush" Etna said remembering her 'crush'.

Link sweatdropped and almost fell over. "I can't believe you had a crush on a guy who was probably 20 years older than you!" Link said surprised.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter anymore I'm over it" Etna shrugged it off.

"Well do you still like older guys?" Link questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of younger guys. Why?"

"Uh no reason haha!" Link laughed nervously.

"Does Link have a thing for me, Master Etna?" Etna smirked.

Link slightly blushed and just looked away.

"N-No why would I have a c-did we stop moving?"

"Huh?" Etna looked down and saw that the prinny brother's were asleep.

"These good-for-nothing, lazy bums!" she hit them, hard, on the head.

"Wha-What happened dood?" Daichi yawned out.

Etna took out a whip and smirked as she started hitting the three brother's. "Ow, dood!" The prinny brother's started running down the mountain like crazy.

'I guess we will be at the bottom of the mountain by the day after tomorrow' Link smiled. 'Etna isn't that bad she's actually kind of...cool' Link thought as he had a small blush on his face.

**0-0-0-0**

**Done! Okay, so tell me was it good, bad, or horrible? I'm so sorry for the super late update! I went on a trip to Mexico and have to go to church school so I have officially have less free time! Anyway thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and read my story so far! I really am grateful! I will try to update this week so wish me luck!**

**Oh and tell me in your reviews if you want the next chapter to focus on Laharl and Flonne, Etna and Link, or both. I could also do one chapter that focuses on Flonne and Laharl, and the next chapter on Link and Etna, but you decide!"**

**By the way tomorrow I start my first day of highschool! I still want it to be summer though...**

**Anyway~ R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea! -Pouts****-**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the late update, my sister stole my computer and yeah... Anyway, I'm going to hopefully get two chapters up right now. Enjoy the story! Btw story is in Normal POV**

**Chapter nine: Laharl and Flonne **

**0-0-0-0**

Laharl was slowly waking up and to his surprise he was a few inches away from a blond girl's face…again! 'W-What the hell?! I thought I fell asleep on the couch this time!' Laharl thought.

**Flashback**

"Wait Laharl! Why did you kill the bear?!"

"Why else, for food stupid Love freak!" Laharl yelled.

Flonne pouted as she helped Laharl lift up the bear and take it to the small cabin. Flonne slowly started to drift into a small day dream.

'Living in the small cabin makes it seem like were a married couple. Oh my, I wonder if it will be like this forever' Flonne thought and started blushing like crazy.

"Hmm, hey Love freak you're all red are you okay?" Laharl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes I'm fine Laharl" Flonne laughed nervously.

Laharl sighed and felt Flonne's forehead. "You're warm Love freak. We should head back, and you should take it easy for now" Laharl said.

The contact made Flonne blush harder and she fainted. Laharl was slightly shocked by what happened and frowned. He felt Flonne's arm for a pulse and he sighed in relief when she was still breathing.

"You have to be kidding me! Now I have to carry the freaking bear and the Love freak! What the hell?!" Laharl yelled out.

Laharl picked Flonne up and placed her on top of the bear. He then started to drag the 230 pound bear to the cabin.

After about 10 minutes he made it to the cabin. He picked up Flonne and carried her to the bed, and then he grabbed the bear and stuffed it in the fridge.

"I'll let the Love freak cook it later" Laharl whispered.

It was around 9:30 by the time that Laharl finished stuffing the bear in the fridge.

"I don't feel like repeating the same thing that happened this morning so I'm sleeping on the couch" Laharl laid down and slowly fell asleep.

**Flashback ends**

Flonne slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Laharl!"

"What the hell are you doing here Love freak?!"

"What do you mean? Wait am I dreaming! Laharl are you my husband?!" Flonne started shouting.

"What the-No! I'm not you're freaking husband you idiot!" Laharl yelled with a huge blush on his face. "What the hell were you dreaming of anyway?"

"Oh ahh, nothing~" Flonne blushed.

"What are you doing in the couch with me huh?"

"I had a nightmare..."

"Whatever, now hurry up and cook the bear" Laharl ordered.

"Eh?"

"The bear remember!"

"You mean the bear you killed yesterday?"

"What other bear is there huh Love freak?"

"But I don't know how to skin the bear" Flonne whispered.

-Twitch-

"C-Could you help me Laharl?"

Laharl turned and was about to yell at her, but stopped. Flonne had an adorable pout on her face and giant sparkly eyes that made Laharl blush.

"F-Fine"

"Thank you Laharl!" Flonne then proceeded to give a big hug to Laharl.

"Get off me Love freak!" Laharl blushed a crimson red.

"You're so nice Laharl~" Flonne giggled,

"Shut it Love freak."

**After skinning the bear…**

"I'm covered in the stupid bear's blood" Laharl stated.

"You want to take a shower Laharl?"

"Yeah, just cook the bear and leave it on the table" Laharl said as he headed for the bath.

"Okay~! Wait do you have any clothes?"

"No, I'm just gonna' use the same thing" Laharl stated.

"But its covered with blood."

"Well there's nothing I can use" Laharl glared at Flonne.

"I found some old clothes in the cabinet, I can bring them to you" Flonne smiled.

"Fine, just hurry up" Laharl waited,

Flonne rushed to get some of the old clothes and gave Laharl a red t-shirt, and some black shorts.

Flonne then rushed to cook some of the bear, while Laharl showered.

"Done! Laharl I'm done cooking!" Flonne shouted and hurried so she could take a shower.

Although on the way to the restroom she bumped into Laharl and fell on top of him.

"Mgh" They both said in unison.

**Flonne's POV**

I-I'm kissing Laharl! He stole my first kiss!

I know I should separate from him but he just smells so nice and his lips feel amazing! I don't want this feeling to end…

**Laharl's POV**

I'm kissing the Love freak, what the hell? This is actually my first kiss ,but with the love freak really?

Although her lips feel so soft and she smells like berries. I hate to admit it ,but I'm actually enjoying this.

**0-0-0-0**

**Done! Sorry for the cliffhanger hehe…Don't kill me because of the late update please! So~ yeah Laharl and Flonne experience their 'accidental' first kiss isn't it cute.**

**Okay, then Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and readers!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
